


The Snitch Goes Where?

by tattooedsappho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsappho/pseuds/tattooedsappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks enjoys going to the Quidditch games while she is stationed at Hogwarts – it helps get her mind off of Remus. Hooch intends to take her mind off of him in other ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snitch Goes Where?

**Author's Note:**

> Inappropriate use of brooms and other Quidditch equipment & voyeurism.  
> I couldn’t decide between Tonks and Minerva so I went with them both. Also thanks to LH for letting me use her as a beta and exposing her to a side of Harry Potter she never knew existed. ;) (Written for LiveJournal's HP SSC Fest 2010)

As Ron Weasley touched down and was enveloped by the sea of cheering Gryffindors Tonks stood slowly from her seat in the Hufflepuff section and made her way out of the stands. Stuffing her hands in her pockets she absentmindedly blew a strand of mousey brown hair out of her eye while she scanned the stands for any stragglers who might be getting into mischief. As much as Quidditch was fun she was still at Hogwarts for a reason and she did not intend to let anything happen on her watch – even if she did have the day off. Smiling to herself about how lucky she was that her partner didn’t enjoy Quidditch and preferred to be on duty during game days so he didn’t have to make excuses to his old Head of House, she delayed her return to the castle and instead summoned her broom for a few laps around the recently deserted pitch.

“Lovely day for a ride, Tonks.”

“Madam Hooch, good afternoon,” she nodded at her old professor as her broom streaked toward her from the castle.

“Just Hooch, Tonks - unless you prefer me to call you Nymphadora?”

“Hooch it is then,” Tonks yelped quickly.

“Would it be rude of me to ask what happened to your hair? If I remember correctly, you always keep it such a wonderfully bright colour. But then again, it might not be any of my business.”

“I just have a lot on my mind lately.”

“Anything I can help with?”

Tonks fixed her old professor with a questioning stare. “Are you asking as my old professor or are you asking as the woman who kept snogging me senseless during my three years of Auror training?”

“How would you like me to be asking?”

Tonks tilted her head to the side, leaned against her broomstick and looked off into the distance for a moment. “As the new flying instructor who left a Championship season with the Harpies to teach flying to a bunch of impulsive children and didn’t realize the Hufflepuff Captain had a crush on her till she was ambushed with a kiss after the graduation ceremonies.” Tonks grinned as she replied.

“Well then,” Hooch stepped closer and leaned in, cheek to cheek with Tonks, her lips almost brushing the younger witch’s ear, “Anything I can help you with?”

Tonks shivered as the hairs on her neck stood on end and closed her eyes briefly before replying. “I do believe I need a refresher on what is considered improper use of Quidditch equipment. Give my mind something else to focus on.”

Hooch looped her arm through Tonks’ and led her towards the broom shed. “I think I just might be able to help you out in that department, my dear. Still Dumbledore I expect?”

“Dumbledore?”

“If you don’t want to use him that’s fine; I just need to know who to look for.”

“OH! Yes, Dumbledore!” Tonks laughed, the blush on her face moving partially into her hair as she realized what it was Hooch was asking her.

Hooch glanced at her companion and smiled, squeezing her arm slightly before speaking. “I’m glad to see at least something can bring a little colour back into your life. If I have my way you’ll be sporting a nice new hair colour before dinner.”

“Oh Hooch, why is it we ever broke up anyways? These past few years haven’t been nearly as fun as the time we spent together.”

“Simple dear, you wanted a one woman witch and I’ll never be able to really leave Minnie especially since she is willing to look the other way every now and then for special occasions.”

“And this would be a special occasion?”

“You are always a special occasion.” Hooch flicked her wand at the broom shed and cast a Repelling Spell to ensure their privacy as she winked at Tonks. “Now, step into the shed and let me see if I can ease your mind a bit.”

Neither Tonks nor Hooch noticed the grey tabby that leapt down from Hooch’s cluttered desk as they entered. Tonks was too busy pulling Hooch in closer and losing herself in the sweetness of the hawk-eyed witch’s kisses while Hooch was herself focused on the metamorphmagus. Backing up, Tonks soon bumped into the desk at the far side of the shed and moments later Hooch had picked her up and sat her down on top of the scattered diagrams and supply catalogues. Wrapping her legs around the silver-haired woman’s waist Tonks found the worrying voices in the back of her mind were soon quieted and her entire focus was upon the woman in front of her and the sensations she was causing in her body.

“Must get you out of those clothes,” Hooch said, stripping Tonks with a swish of her wand. “And if I remember correctly you like to yell and we can’t have that - _accio Snitch_ \- but you always did have a rather big mouth - _engorgio_.” Hooch took the enlarged Snitch and held it up to Tonks’ mouth. “Open.”

Tonks opened her mouth and Hooch placed the Snitch upon her lower lip. The wings unfurled and with a whispered tendo she stretched them around Tonks’ head and secured them at the back of her skull with a simple Sticking Charm.

“Speak,” Hooch commanded and though Tonks attempted to the only sound was a muffled sort of incoherent mumble. “Perfect.” Hooch kissed Tonks’ cheek before lowering her head to the younger witch’s shoulders and kissing and nibbling her way down to her breasts. Flicking her tongue over Tonks’ nipple once, Hooch proceeded to kiss around her breast and down her torso to her navel which she licked mischievously before once again standing before her younger lover. With a quiet _redimio collum_ a collar appeared on Tonks’ neck and Hooch hooked her finger through the dangling ring and pulled the younger woman to her feet. “Turn around, spread your legs, rest your weight against the desk and stay there till I tell you to move. My old Silver Arrow has sorely missed those sweet cheeks of yours.” Hooch smiled as she walked around her desk to the old broom mounted on the wall among framed pictures of Hooch in her Harpies and England National uniforms, removed it carefully from its rack and rested the handle against her shoulder as she moved back to the front of her desk. Tonks followed her movements with her eyes but she dared not disobey.

Hooch grasped the handle of the Silver Arrow and ran the tail twigs over Tonks’ ass slowly before tapping it rhythmically against the younger witch’s supple flesh. After a few moments she increased the pressure of her tapping, flooding the shed with the soft sound of wood dancing upon skin. Tonks’ cheeks were soon a rosy pink and Hooch stopped long enough to run a hand between the younger witch’s legs.

“Tsk. Not nearly wet enough for me.”

Hooch stepped back and immediately smacked her broom’s tail twigs on Tonks’ ass, turning it bright red. A second and then a third blow followed in rapid succession, then Hooch eased into a slow rhythm of hard smack and soft caress, alternating the sting of attack with the calm of the tail twigs gently sliding over her lover’s crimson cheeks. When her arms finally grew sore she laid her Silver Arrow across the desk next to Tonks and again ran her hand between her legs.

“Definite improvement. If I had to judge I would say you quite enjoyed that. Then again, you always did enjoy a good brooming.”

Tonks’ whole body blushed red and pink as Hooch leaned her body against the younger witch’s, punctuating her statement with kisses to her back and teasing strokes of her labia.

“And if I remember correctly you were also a fan of Bludgers.”

Tonks attempted to verbalize her agreement but was forced to simply nod frantically as the engorged Snitch prevented her from making any noise other than a muffled mumble. Hooch walked over to a chest, opened it, cast a Shrinking Charm on the Bludgers so that they were the size of small marbles and cursed them to attack Tonks before releasing their restraints and watching as they began pelting her lover, leaving a trail of angry red spots in their wake.

Hooch knelt behind Tonks as the Bludgers continued their assault and spread her cheeks wide with her hands. The scent of Tonks’ arousal greeted her and she eagerly craned her neck forward to lap up the juices of arousal that her lover was producing. Savouring the younger witch’s flavour Hooch inserted two fingers into Tonks’ vagina and began sliding them in and out, gradually increasing her tempo. The Bludgers danced upon the metamorphmagus’ skin as Hooch’s tongue danced upon her clitoris and soon Tonks was barely able to keep herself in a standing position. Spasms of orgasmic ecstasy began wracking her body and Tonks was holding onto the desk with all her might lest she disobey Hooch’s command to stay; the older witch’s talented tongue stayed with her as she bucked and Tonks attempted to cry out but could not because of the engorged Snitch in her mouth. As her body twitched in the last sputters of joy Hooch released the gag and called off the Bludgers. Conjuring an overstuffed chair she pulled the younger witch into her lap and tucked a strand of bubblegum pink hair behind her ear.

“Told you I’d get your colour back.”

“Mmhm. You always were good for an emotional change of hair colour.” Tonks smiled up at her friend and rested her head against the older witch’s shoulder where they stayed for a long while, comfortable in the silence and post orgasmic sleepiness. “Time to go little one, we have supper in the Great Hall soon.” Hooch whispered, kissing Tonks’ cheek. The pair got up, Tonks dressed as Hooch watched her with a smug grin and they left for the castle without a backward glance.

From under the desk a grey tabby cat appeared and quickly darted out of the broom shed before the door closed completely. Minerva let the pair gain some distance on her before she transformed back into her human form and twisted her neck as if attempting to get a crick out. ‘It’s amazing it took those two this long to get back into their old habits. My silly little hawk, sometimes I wonder if it is a good thing or not that she only wishes to wander with Nymphadora – I fear for her heart should something happen to the both of us in this war.’

**Author's Note:**

> “tendo” – stretch (latin)  
> “redimio” – encircle (latin)  
> “collum” – neck (latin)


End file.
